1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor composition, an organic thin-film transistor, electronic paper, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In apparatuses using a logical circuit such as a field effect transistor (FET), RF tag (RFID), or memory used in a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, an organic thin-film transistor (organic TFT) having an organic semiconductor film (organic semiconductor layer) is used, because the use of the organic TFT makes it possible to lighten the weight of the apparatus, reduce the cost, and make the apparatus flexible.
In recent years, as expectations for the organic thin-film transistor have increased, the improvement of mobility (particularly, field effect mobility), stability, and the like have been required for the organic thin-film transistor.
Under these circumstances, JP2005-5582A discloses an organic thin-film transistor in which an organic semiconductor layer is formed of a composition containing an antioxidant so as to reduce the oxidation-induced deterioration of the organic semiconductor layer.